<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiedy światłość przemienia się w najczarniejszego rycerza by Abystos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166624">Kiedy światłość przemienia się w najczarniejszego rycerza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abystos/pseuds/Abystos'>Abystos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Dark Champion, Decimar Blade, Gen, Mind Control, Polski | Polish, Sad, Sad Ending, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abystos/pseuds/Abystos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszyscy spojrzeli na strukturę w środku krypty, której rzeźbione wzory zaczęły jarzyć się odcieniem błękitu - tym samym, który promieniał od amuletu. Pod nią utworzyło się coś przypominającego cyklon, który z każdą sekundą stawał się coraz większy. Nie było wątpliwości; wejście do Krainy Cieni zostało otwarte.</p><p>A pośród ciemności portalu można było dostrzec sylwetkę człowieka.</p><p>– To nie może być…</p><p>– Jim!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiedy światłość przemienia się w najczarniejszego rycerza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original work in English available here <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915107">
    <strong>When Daylight Fades to the Blackest Knight</strong>
  </a><br/>To take małe tłumaczonko mojego fika dla polskiej części tego fandomu. Jeżeli macie jakieś sugestie, na temat tego, co mogę przetłumaczyć, to dawajcie je w komentarzach. Chętnie się czymś zajmę w wolnym czasie c:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Głęboko w jaskiniach Targowiska rada trybunału toczyła bitwę na słowa, mającą na celu zadecydować o losie Łowcy Trolli. Spór był zaciekły, tylko dwa trolle stanęły po stronie ludzkiego Łowcy Trolli, podczas gdy reszta trybunału mocno trzymała się swojego wyroku.</p><p>Dwie strony wymieniały się przemyśleniami w tej sprawie, ale w jaki sposób! Wściekłość Blinky'ego spowodowana ignorancją innych narastała z każdą sekundą. Przynajmniej jeden się z nim zgadzał – Vendel także próbował powstrzymać ich przed skazaniem Łowcy Trolli na pewną śmierć z rąk Gunmara.</p><p>– Rozumiem wasze wzburzenie, ale chłopak może żyć. Amulet nie wyznaczył następcy, więc skąd ten pośpiech?</p><p>– Nie rozumiesz, że buta twojego człowieczka naraziła całą naszą rasę? – Królowa Kruberów była najgłośniejszym głosem przeciwko utrzymaniu Mostu Ściętej Głowy w stanie nienaruszonym.</p><p>– Nie mądrze, że poszedł w czeluści sam. Nie trzeba tam było mu iść! – dołączył się kolejny troll.</p><p>– Jeśli Gunmar dorwie chłopaka to możemy się już żegnać z życiem! – Borg także wyraziła swe wahanie.</p><p>Jednak Vendel szybko odparł jej argument.</p><p>– Most Ściętej Głowy jest przecież w krypcie.</p><p>–  Jakby miało to powstrzymać Gunmara… -  prychnęła Usurna. Tym stwierdzeniem trafiła prosto w brzuch przywódcę Targowiska.</p><p>– Most zniszczyć, a ludzkie mięso niech gnije w Krainie Cieni! Wasz amulecik wybierze sobie następcę.</p><p>– <em>No co za bezczelność! Nas to nie dopuszczą do głosu, a wulkan to może gadać!?</em> –szepnął, a właściwie to krzyknął szeptem, Toby. Podkreślił swoje oburzenie uderzeniem pięścią w kryształ, za którym się chował.</p><p>– Los Łowcy nie jest przesądzony. Jak już mówiłem amulet wciąż milczy. Chłopak może powrócić w każdej chwili – Vendel ponownie przemówił w obronie Jima.</p><p>– Pewnie schwytany i uwięziony! A hordy Gałganów idą nam na zgubę!</p><p>– Jestem wręcz przerażony tym, co słyszę! Metody Łowcy mogą się wydać radykalne, odkąd jednak powierzony mu został ten zaszczyt zdołał zwyciężyć Bulara Okrutnego, obronił Targowisko przed Angorem Gadem, wykrył zmiennokształtnych w naszych szeregach i przechwycił most, w którym chcecie go teraz pochować! – Blinky prawie krzyczał. – Tyle razy okazywał nam litość i szacunek, ratował przed nami samymi! Tak więc, nie tyle proszę, by nie tykać mostu, co żądam, by ratować  naszego Łowcę!</p><p>Wydawało się, że cała skumulowana wściekłość ulotniła się z Blinky'ego, gdy mówił w obronie swojego ucznia. Wymienił niesamowite rzeczy, które zrobił Mistrz Jim, a których trolle zdawały się nie dostrzegać; ostatni błąd Łowcy zakrył je jak kurtyna.</p><p>– Prawie byłbym się wzruszył, ale powiedz mi tak: skąd wiemy, czy twój „człowieczek” to nie zmiennokształtny, który pragnie uwolnić Gunmara? Powiedz mi – odezwał się dudniący głos Gatto.</p><p>Na to Blinky donośnie westchnął.</p><p>– Ty chyba kpić sobie raczysz!</p><p>– Ja również mam pewne wątpliwości! – Borg skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.</p><p>Gatto powiedział to, co powiedział i, jak powszechnie wiadomo, każde słowo ma swoje konsekwencje, mniejsze lub większe. Te, które wyszły z jego ust, nie były wyjątkiem. Rozwścieczona Claire wyszła z ukrycia, a za nią, nie mniej poirytowany, Toby.</p><p>– Jak wam nie wstyd! A kto mu kazał ratować każdego z każdej opresji!</p><p>– Poszedł do piekła po samego diabła, bo wy trzęsiecie przed nim portkami! – dodał Toby.</p><p>– O nie…. Tylko nie oni! Przyprawiają mnie o ból nie powiem czego – wymamrotał Gatto, gdy dwóch strażników Krubera złapało za ramiona dwójkę dzieci.</p><p>Blinky wiedział, że nie zostaną wysłuchani.</p><p>– Należy ich wysłuchać! Jeśli nie chcecie dać im prawa głosu to mnie możecie go pozbawić! – I tak była to jednostronna walka.</p><p>W ten oto sposób masywne drzwi prowadzące do Kamiennego Serca zamknęły się przed nimi.</p><p>– Zakały ludzkości! – wykrzyknął wciąż poirytowany Blinky.</p><p>To, jak Trybunał mógł zlekceważyć tak wielu ludzi w tak krótkim czasie, było poza ich pojęciem. W żadnym języku nie było wystarczająco dużo słów, aby opisać ich chamskie zachowanie.</p><p>Drużyna Łowców Trolli spieszyła się do krypty, w której przechowywany był Most Ściętej Głowy. Byli pewni, że Usurna dotrzyma słowa i że most wkrótce się rozpadnie, ale Toby i Claire nie pozwolą na to, podobnie jak Draal czy Blinky. Będą silni; most nie upadnie!</p><p>– Hola, hola, nie wolno! Dopóki Trybunał nie skończy obradować nie macie wstępu do krypty –powiedział Draal, zatrzymując trójkę.</p><p>– Weź! Oni chcą rozwalić ten most, chcą zabić Jima! – Toby odkrzyknął do Dralla łapiąc oddech.</p><p>– Bushigal! Nie mają prawa! – Tak, jak myśleli, niebieski troll był oburzony na te słowa. Uderzył zaciśniętą pięścią w przycisk, otwierając ogromne wrota. Zajaśniały, a potem trójwarstwowa brama rozsunęła w zawiły sposób, tym samym umożliwiając przejście.</p><p>– Przenigdy im na to nie pozwolimy. Mowy nie ma! – wykrzyknął Draal. Inni też się z tym zgadzali. Nie możliwe, żeby powstrzymali ich przed pomożeniem Jimowi!</p>
<hr/><p>Niedługo po tym, jak Trybunał wyrzucił Blinkousa i dzieci, oddano głos w celu podjęcia decyzji o dalszym postępowaniu. I w krótkim czasie los mostu został przesądzony. Ścięta Głowa miała zostać zniszczona.</p><p>Usurna zaproponowała, że jej poddani pozbędą się mostu, jednak orzeczono, że  narazie zostanie on tylko zniszczony, a to, co stanie się później, zostanie poddane dalszemu głosowaniu (bez pewnego czterorękiego, niebieskiego trolla).</p><p>To, co robił ten troll, przekraczało wszelkie poziomy głupoty.</p><p>– Przepraszam, okularów nie wziąłem.</p><p>Naprawdę? Okulary?</p><p>– Trolle nie noszą okularów – Usurna warknęła. Vendel tylko się uśmiechnął.</p><p>Kiedy wypychała siwowłosego trolla z pola widzenia, zobaczyła Blinky'ego próbującego wciągnąć Toby'ego po schodach.</p><p>– Co oni tam wyprawiają…?</p><p>– Szybko! Łapać ich! – zabrzmiał głos staruszka i jeden z wojowników Usurny pobiegł w stronę wrót.</p><p>Cóż… próbował.</p><p>Gdy tylko strażnik zrobił pierwszy krok, przed jego stopami znalazł się kostur wykonany z Kamiennego Serca. Duży troll potknął się i wylądował z głuchym uderzeniem na ziemie, tym samym kupując trochę czasu dla grupy w krypcie.</p><p>Wojownik warknął na Vendela, na co on wydał z siebie „Ups…” z oczywistym brakiem wyrzutów sumienia. Usurna tylko spojrzała się na starego kozła.</p>
<hr/><p>Dzięki Vendelowi byli w stanie zamknąć wejście, co dało im dodatkowy czas.</p><p>– Zamknąć te wrota! – Blinky sapnął</p><p>– Gdybym to ja miał taki bojowy młot kieszonkowy… Siurpryza tada! – Toby szybko dotarł do przypominającej guzik konstrukcji blokującej wrota i uderzył w nią z całej siły.</p><p>Niewiele brakowało, bo wysunęła się tuż przed nosem pierwszego Krubera.</p><p>– No dobra. Co teraz?</p><p>– Musimy ich powstrzymać, jak długo się da! – wykrzyknęła Claire z pewnością siebie w głosie.</p><p>–  Dla Jima.</p><p>– Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie byłem z tych grzecznych.</p><p>– Mam nadzieję, że Mistrz jest blisko.</p><p>Czekali, aż trolle wyważą drzwi.</p><p>Bam.</p><p>
  <em>Bam.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bam.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Brama otworzyła się tak, jak poprzednio. Przeszła przez nią Usurna i Vendel. Wydawało się, że na wcale się nie spieszyli.</p><p>– Wiesz, że Trybunał już niebawem pochyli się nad twoim zachowaniem – powiedziała wyniośle Królowa Kruberów.</p><p>– Pocałuj mnie tam, gdzie nie sięgasz, królowo. – Otrzymała jakże prostą odpowiedź.</p><p>Około pięciu żołnierzy Usurny wtargnęło do krypty, podczas gdy Usurna i Vendel stanęli z boku, blisko ściany. Zanim mogli w pełni wejść do środka, Claire utworzyła portal na podłodze przed wejściem, skutecznie blokując każdą drogę do pokoju.</p><p>Niestety, dwa trolle nie tylko bezradnie patrzyły się na dziurę jak reszta i zamiast tego próbowały dostać się na drugą stronę. Przeskoczyli nad czarną dziurą ziejącą z podłogi.</p><p>Nie spodziewali się jednak, że Draal i Toby czekają na nich gotowi do ataku.</p><p>Dwa trolle zostały szybko wepchnięte do portalu, który zamknął się po ich całkowitym połknięciu.</p><p>– Ej, to gdzie ich dziś podrzuciłaś?</p><p>– Limitowana wycieczka prosto do Kuźni!</p><p>– Nieźle, ajć…! – Toby prawie otrzymał cios potężną kamienną ręką. To był czysty przypadek, że sparował go swoim młotem.</p><p>– Trzymaj się!</p><p>Blinky przyłączył się do walki i wraz z chłopcem przytrzymał żołnierza. Po drugiej stronie Draal przetoczył się po ostatnich dwóch, powodując ich upadek.</p><p>Toby wycofał się na chwilę, pozostawiając Blinky'emu do unieruchomienia dwie ręce trolla. Było to trudne zadanie, biorąc pod uwagę siłę fizyczną dwóch przeciwników, ale silniejszemu brakowało jednej rzeczy – taktyki i bezsłownej komunikacji między towarzyszami.</p><p>Zanim drugi zdołał uciec z uścisku czterech rąk, otrzymał mocne uderzenie w twarz bojowym młotem.</p><p>– Oł jea! – Toby podskoczył i przybił piątkę w dwie z czterech dłoni trolla.</p><p>– Udało nam się! – wiwatował Blinky.</p><p>– Na co czekacie? Zburzcie most! – rozległ się głos Królowej Kruberów. Łowcy nawet jej wcześniej nie zauważyli; czy była tam cały czas?</p><p>– O nie... – mimowolnie uciekło Claire. Czuła, co może się zbliżać.</p><p>Ale było o wiele gorzej.</p><p>Tym razem do krypty wepchnięto, nie pięć trolli, ale dziesięć – dwukrotnie więcej niż wcześniej.</p><p>Wydawało się również, że tych dziesięciu to doświadczeni wojownicy. Byli szybsi, zwinniejsi i dużo silniejsi. Różnicę można porównać do dziecka wymachującego kijem i mistrza szermierstwa dobrze wyszkolonego w walce.</p><p>Ale Łowcy nie stracili nadziei, bez względu na siłę wroga.</p><p>Draal ponownie zaatakował, tym razem chwytając ramię trolla i próbując przerzucić go przez swoje plecy w ruchu z judo. Głowa biednego Krubera uderzyła z trzaskiem o podłogę, a oczy zamknęły się, gdy upadł na ziemię, tracąc przytomność.</p><p>Troll z kolcami szybko przeskoczył do następnego przeciwnika; nie było czasu do stracenia, zwłaszcza na myślenie. Znał swój główny cel i to wystarczyło, teraz musiał zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby nie dopuścić do zniszczenia tego mostu i jednocześnie, aby nie zawieść ojca.</p><p>Po ostatecznym uderzeniu prawą ręką kolejny troll leżał na ziemi. Wszedł w wir bitwy, ale była jedna rzecz, która ciągle go gnębiła.</p><p>Jego topór.</p><p>Och, jak bardzo chciałby walczyć tutaj ze swoim drogim toporem, mając przed sobą tylu przeciwników... ale cóż, teraz jest już po ptokach.</p><p>Stojący obok niego Toby ponownie zamachnął się młotem i ruszył wprost na brzuch Krubera.</p><p>– Cholera…</p><p>Wojownik nawet się nie wzdrygnął przez cios Toby’ego.</p><p>Następną rzeczą, z której chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę, był szarżujący na niego troll. Masa ważąca około 11 ton leciała z pełną prędkością prosto na niego.</p><p>Jego reakcja była naturalna.</p><p>Uciekał, biegł tak szybko, jak wtedy, gdy spotkał Bulara. Jego krótkie nogi prawdopodobnie bolały, ale on nic nie czuł. Miał zbyt wiele na głowie, przez co nie miał miejsca na myśli o czymś takim, jak ból.</p><p>– Aaaaa! Draal, pomóż mi! – krzyknął i wskoczył za tego, którego zawołał.</p><p>Wyostrzone zmysły trenującego wojownika powiedziały Draalowi dokładnie, co się dzieje. Ustawił się, rozchylone lekko nogi, ugięte kolanami i ręce przed sobą. Chyba nie planował tego zrobić?</p><p>Oczywiście, że planował zrobić dokładnie to.</p><p>Na oczach Toby'ego Draal zatrzymał pędzącego trolla. Nadal stał w tym samym miejscu, niecały centymetr dalej. Następnie niebieski troll pchnął zszokowanego wojownika na najbliższą ścianę, a ten ześlizgnął się wzdłuż niej jak marionetka, której przecięto sznurki.</p><p>Natomiast Claire stała z tyłu wypełniając rolę ostatniej linii obrony. Czuła się zmęczona, jakby od dawna się dobrze nie wyspała. Tworzenie portali nie było dla niej jeszcze takie łatwe. Tak, szybko się uczyła, ale przejście z poziomu „malusieńki” do „masywny” było ogromnym przeskokiem dla każdego.</p><p>Mogłaby stworzyć jeszcze dwa - w najlepszym przypadku - i nie była nawet pewna, czy trolle Krubera zmieszczą się w nich… Strasznie by to im pomogło, gdyby tak się stało.</p><p>Zacisnęła pięść. O nie, nie mogła pozwolić Toby'emu zgarnąć całe zasługi za uratowanie Jima!</p><p>Claire prawie się roześmiała na tę myśl. <em>„Ta rywalizacja była tak głupia… Ale z pewnością pchnęła nas do przodu o kilka kroków szybciej!”</em></p><p>Kiedy znów spojrzała przed siebie, zobaczyła ogromny szary punkt zbliżający się do niej i jej przyjaciół leżących na ziemi.</p><p>Berło Cieni szybko poczerniało i równie szybko odzyskało swój pierwotny kolor. Cała ciemność uciekła do tego jednego punktu na podłodze, tworząc ciemną szczelinę. Portal połknął zdobycz i jakby był paszczą potwora, zamknął się z dźwiękiem, wcale nie odbiegającego od tego zaciskających się szczęk.</p><p>Claire czuła, jak na jej ramionach kładziony jest większy ciężar, że ogarnia ją  coraz większe zmęczenie. Nie mogła nic na to poradzić, jej kolana zetknęły się z twardym kamieniem. Głowa była zbyt ciężka, by ją unieść, ale kątem oka mogła wyłapać jedną rzecz - okropny widok, którego nie chciała dziś widzieć; Toby i Draal złapani przez żołnierzy Usurny.</p><p>Toby nawet nie myślał o próbie ucieczki, bez względu na to, co by zrobił, jego siła nie dorównałaby mocy trzymającego go trolla. Draal mógł rozważyć walkę, jeśli nie zostałby przygwożdżony przez każdego pozostałego Kruberę, który wciąż mógł stać.</p><p>– Jak widzicie, wasz opór był daremny. A teraz, wszyscy byliby zadowoleni, gdybyście już nie przedłużali tej sprawy i zaakceptowali swój los. </p><p>Spojrzała na żołnierza w prawo i wskazała ręką most.</p><p>Szedł powoli, kipiała z tego okrutna złośliwość. Nawet Usurna, która tak bardzo chciała „nie przedłużać sprawy”, czerpała z tego chorą satysfakcję. Wszyscy wiedzieli, co nimi kieruje. Chcieli im z bliska pokazać ich porażkę.</p><p>Nie udało im się uratować Jima.</p><p>Wojownik stanął blisko jednej „nogi” mostu i przygotowywał się do zamachnięcia młotem, jak zabójca toporem.</p><p>Gotowy, zamachnął się.</p><p>Czas jakby stanął w miejscu. Wszyscy konsekwentnie śledzili trajektorię broni oczami - Łowcy Trolli czekali na najgorsze, a Usurna uśmiechała się prawie tak, jakby jej twarz została przedzielona na pół.</p><p>–  PRZESTAŃCIE! – zawołał Blinky.</p><p>Młot zatrzymał się zaledwie kilka milimetrów od chropowatej powierzchni twardego kamienia Ściętej Głowy.</p><p>– Most! On wraca!</p><p>Wszyscy spojrzeli na strukturę w środku krypty, której rzeźbione wzory zaczęły jarzyć się odcieniem błękitu - tym samym, który promieniał od amuletu. Pod nią utworzyło się coś przypominającego cyklon, który z każdą sekundą stawał się coraz większy. Nie było wątpliwości; wejście do Krainy Cieni zostało otwarte.</p><p>A pośród ciemności portalu można było dostrzec sylwetkę człowieka.</p><p>***</p><p>Smród tego miejsca można było prawie, <em>prawie </em>porównać do rozdzierającego bólu ramion i nóg Jima. Tak, był więźniem, ale mogli przynajmniej pozwolić mu chodzić, a nie wlec go przez całą drogę.</p><p>Jedyną rozrywką Jima w jego „zabawnej” podróży była monotonna sceneria skał lśniących zielonkawym blaskiem. Wciąż miał iskierkę nadziei na ucieczkę, ale prawdopodobnie nie udałoby mu się uciec zbyt daleko w obecnym stanie.</p><p>Kraina Cieni była labiryntem z wieloma ścieżkami przecinającymi się, prowadzącymi przez tunele i jaskinie powstałe w miejscu rozpadu skały. Znalezienie właściwej drogi było na tyle niemożliwe, że podchodziło pod cud, jeśli oczywiście udało ci się znaleźć jakąkolwiek drogę.</p><p>Tylko drapanie i szczęk jego zbroi przerywało statyczny, głuchy dźwięk obecny w tym martwym krajobrazie. Jednak kiedy ciągnięto go dalej, zaczął słyszeć przytłumione okrzyki, które z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz głośniejsze i wyrazistsze. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, która później okazała się być wypełniona przemówieniem Mrocznego Władcy, Gunmara we własnej osobie.</p><p>Kiedy był dostatecznie blisko, Jim mógł nawet rozpoznać kilka słów.</p><p>– <em>…My im to przypomnimy!</em> – Zdanie, którego Jim nie usłyszał w całości, wywołało zamieszanie wśród Gałganów. Ryk i warczenie wzniosło się zewsząd, echo dodatkowo wzmacniało już i tak boleśnie głośny dźwięk do stopnia, gdzie wręcz ogłuszał. Jednak tłum ucichł natychmiastowo, jak tylko ich przywódca znowu chciał mówić, dzwoniące echo stopniowo cichło.</p><p>– Mój syn… Uwolniłby nas z Krainy Cieni! – zabrzmiał dudniący głos Czarnego Pana. – Ktoś jednak miał czelność mi go odebrać.</p><p>Następnie, ściana cała z kryształu rozwarła się, a Jim został wepchnięty do jaskini całej wypełnionej batalionami ogromnych bestii. Każda z nich była wyposażona w ekwipunek wykonany z najtwardszego kamienia w Krainie Cieni. Grawerunki na pancerzach emitowały upiorną zieloną poświatę, która dopasowywała się do szmaragdowego oświetlenia całej krainy. Tron zrobiony z martwego Kamiennego Serca wydawał się górować nad całym pomieszczeniem. Wydzielał z siebie silną i nikczemną aurę potęgi.</p><p>A stała przed nim zguba wszystkich dobrych trolli, przywódca Gałganów.</p><p>– Gunmar!</p><p>Żołnierze najbliżej środka utworzyli ścieżkę dla więźnia i jego dwóch strażników, aby mogli swobodnie przejść przez ogromną salę.</p><p>– Łowca Trolli, nasz największy wróg, dokończy dzieło mojego syna! – Niesławny przeklęty miecz pojawił się w jego dłoni. Jim zbladł znacząco, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, co planuje wobec niego Gunmar.</p><p>– Zerwę z niego tę zbroję i potraktuje go Ostrzem Decimaara! A wtedy stanie się naszym bohaterem!</p><p>Serce Jima biło głośno, powodując dzwonienie w jego uszach. Krew odpływała z jego rąk i nóg, tracił czucie w całym ciele. Przez chwilę poczuł drżenie rąk, ale potem…</p><p>
  <em>„Prawdziwy bohater ma prawo się bać, ale musi swój strach opanować”.</em>
</p><p>Wspomnienie, cień jego przyjaciela. To było prawie tak, jakby Blinky był tutaj, strzegąc go i jako mentor prowadząc na właściwą ścieżkę, którą powinien obrać.</p><p>Jim zebrał nerwy i przygotował się na to, co miało nadejść.</p><p>– Zobaczymy, ile ma sił. Sprawdzimy, ile wytrzyma jego zbroja. – Gunmar usiadł wygodnie na tronie, podczas gdy Dictatious rozkazał: „Wezwać Nyarlagrothy!”</p><p>Liny splatające jego nadgarstki zostały przecięte, dzięki czemu jego krew może płynąć przez żyły aż do  koniuszków palców bez żadnych ograniczeń. Kilka razy potrząsnął rękami, aby pozbyć się z nich mrowienia. Żołnierze szybko opuszczali jaskinię. Tworzyli arenę.</p><p>– Jak Gunmar chce rozrywki, to ją dostanie.</p><p>Przywołał Miecz Ciemności, którego ciężar był jak zawsze wyważony, idealnie pasujący do jego dłoni.</p>
<hr/><p>Głośny ryk stworzenia przywołał uśmieszek na twarzy Czarnego Pana. Może i  ludzkie dziecie miało silną wolę, bez wątpienia nawet najtwardsze kamienne pękają pod wpływem czasu. Ale czekanie nie będzie konieczne, bo Łowca Trolli już tego dnia zostanie jego czempionem!</p><p>Jim został rzucony o ścianę, a głuchy brzęk odbił się echem w komnacie. Chłopiec przeżył tylko dlatego, że przyzwał swój hełm, zanim jego głowa uderzyła w skałę. Łowca pozostał nieuzbrojony i osaczony. Jego miecz leżał daleko od niego i czekał na wezwanie. Jego wola stała się ofiarą beznadziejnej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł.</p><p>Jim dyszał; miał krótką chwilę spokoju, kiedy to wielkie wężowe stworzenie poruszało się pod ziemią. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku, w którym prawdopodobnie wylądował miecz, ale nie on wrócił do niego.</p><p>
  <em>Nie wrócił do niego.</em>
</p><p>Kamienie po lewej stronie jego piersi błysnęły jasno, zanim jego hełm zmienił się w nicość, pozostawiając po sobie tylko czerwone iskry.</p><p>'Nie, nie, nie, nie, <strong><em>nie</em></strong>!'</p><p>Akurat, gdy zamierzał ponownie przywołać miecz, Nyarlagroth wyskoczył z jednej z klap wykonanych z stalowej kraty. Rzucił się na niego, podczas gdy Jim wykonał obrót o 180 stopni, aby uciec. Ucieczce tej towarzyszyły jego własne krzyki na wpół wściekłości, na poły paniki.</p><p>– Jego wola słabnie. Zbroja zacznie wkrótce pękać – Gunmar parsknął, wbijając pięść w podłokietnik jego tronu.</p><p>Łowca Trolli wskoczył za najbliższą skałę, która mogła go ukryć. Nyarlagroth wysunął język. Jego świecący koniuszek słabo oświetlał skały, kiedy poszukiwał człowieka. Oślizły organ owinął się wokół połowy jego twarzy i pozostawił po sobie ślinę.</p><p>Jim próbował uciec, jeśli nie z lewej strony, to z prawej, ale bestia, z którą walczył, chciała się nim pobawić i nie pozwoliła swojej ofierze tak łatwo uciec. Wrócił do punktu wyjścia – z powrotem za skałą - ale teraz miał na głowie rozwścieczonego węża, który nie wydawał się już zainteresowany przeciąganiem walki.</p><p>Nyarlagroth ponownie użył języka i tym razem jego celność była doskonała. Udało się prosto do szyi Jima, owijając się wokół jego gardła, odcinając dopływ tlenu i podnosząc go z ziemi.</p><p>Śmiech Gunmara zmieszał się ze zwycięskim rykiem Nyarlagrotha. Ziemia pod stopami Dictatiousa zatrzęsła się, choć wkrótce dołączył do wrzawy z własnym chichotem.</p><p>Gdy język coraz mocniej owijał się wokół szyi chłopca, na całej zbroi zaczęły pojawiać się drobne pęknięcia. Jego świadomość coraz bardziej znikała, powoli schodził w ciemną otchłań.</p><p>– Przyprowadźcie go do mnie! – Czarny Pan wstał z tronu z ostrze Decimaara w ręku. Jego krawędzie zaczęły płonąć niebieskim ogniem. Jim słyszał, jak to ostrze wręcz krzyczy z rządzy krwi, a może po prostu wyobrażał sobie to wszystko, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak jego pole widzenia wydawało się coraz bardziej ciemnieć. <em>Nie mógł oddychać!</em></p><p>Został rzucony przez węża na schody prowadzące do tronu, tuż przed Gunmara, tak blisko, że Jim poczuł, jak otacza go miażdżąca aura.</p><p>Dyszał, próbując wtłoczyć jak najwięcej powietrza do płuc. Przez chwilę jego umysł doświadczył jasności, zanim ogromna kamienna ręka złapała go dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym był język. Dusił się, kopał, próbował wydostać się z uścisku i jak najdalej od tego trolla.</p><p>– Nadal chcesz ze mną walczyć, chłopcze?</p><p>A wtedy poczuł, jakby całe ciepło jego ciała uciekało. Poczuł, że jego dusza zostaje z niego wyrywana. Wykorzystując resztki powietrza, które miał sobie, wrzasnął – a raczej wydyszał z siebie jakiś dźwięk – i udało mu się zebrać dość woli, by przywołać hełm.</p><p>– To ci teraz nie pomoże.</p><p>Gunmar mocniej przycisnął miecz.</p><p>Jim poczuł chłód gryzący jego skórę.</p><p>Wtedy usłyszał trzask.</p><p>I zobaczył, jak iskierki tańczyły w powietrzu.</p><p>– Witaj, mroczny mistrzu.</p><p>Ogarnął go całkowity chłód.</p><p>***</p><p>– To nie może być…</p><p>Z wiru wyszła postać wyposażona w zbroję. Gdy postawił pierwszy krok na twardym podłożu krypty, pokój przeszył głośny brzęk metalu. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. To nie było – nie mogło – być możliwe!</p><p>Kiedy sylwetka wyszła na jaw, wszystkie ich wątpliwości natychmiast zniknęły, bo oto przed nimi stał Łowca Trolli z legendarną Zbroją Ciemności na sobie.</p><p>– Jim! – Claire wstała i podbiegła do niego. Ona sama była tym zdziwiona, to, jak udało jej się wstać, ba, <em>chodzić</em>, było czymś ponad jej zrozumieniem. Myślała, że cała jej siła została pochłonięta przez Berło Cieni.</p><p>Dziewczyna rzuciła się na niego, ich klatki piersiowe spotkały się z głośnym uderzeniem metalu. Objęła go tak mocno, jak tylko mogła. </p><p>– Jim… Ja w-wiedziałam, ale nadal nie mogłam w pełni uwierzyć… A-a ty nie wracałeś tak długo… M-myślałam, że… że umarłeś…” wymamrotała pomiędzy łkaniem, które nagle wydostawało się z jej gardła, jej twarz zalewało coraz więcej łez. Claire oparła głowę na naramienniku Jima. Jej ręce mocno trzymały chłopca, nie puszczając nawet przez najkrótszą chwilę.</p><p>To, co Toby uznał za niepokojące w tej scenie, to fakt, że Jim w ogóle nie reagował na Claire, ale raczej patrzył na znajdujący się przed nim punkt, oczyma pozbawionymi jakichkolwiek uczuć. Jego ramiona zwisały bezwładnie u jego boku, chociaż jedno z nich lekko drgało, jakby jego właściciel próbował je poruszyć, ale nie mógł.</p><p>To nie były oczy Jima.</p><p>Posłał Blinky'emu spojrzenie i chwilowo objął go paraliż. Czteroręki troll miał wyraz prawdziwego przerażenia, jakby jego najmroczniejsze i nikczemniejsze koszmary stały się rzeczywistością.</p><p>W tym momencie Toby był pewien, że tak się stało. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, nie mógł. Nie mógł uwierzyć… Jim przecież by nie….</p><p>Musiał coś zrobić. TERAZ.</p><p>Toby wyrwał się z uścisku kamiennych dłoni. Rzucił się na swoich dwóch przyjaciół i po raz kolejny wydawało się, że czas zwolnił. Krótka droga, która ich dzieliła, przypominała maraton.</p><p>– ZOSTAW GO! – krzyknął i pociągnął Claire za koszulkę, odsuwając ją od Jima. Obaj twardo upadli na ziemię.</p><p>Zanim Claire zdążyła zacząć krzyczeć na Toby'ego, w pokoju rozległ się chichot i głuchy dźwięk uderzania rękawicy o rękawicę, kolczugi uderzającej o kolczugę.</p><p>– Gratulacje, człowieku. Nigdy nie uważałem waszego gatunku za taki o bystrych umysłach. Rozgryzłeś to. – Głośniejszy śmiech nastąpił po oświadczeniu Jima; jego głos był zniekształcony.</p><p>– Mistrzu Jim… Ty…</p><p>– Nie ma tu żadnego „Mistrza Jima”! – krzyknął Vendel. – Odsuń się od niego!</p><p>Vendel wyglądał na jedynego, który miał czysty umysł. Nie dało się, jednak, stwierdzić tego do końca, ponieważ jego twarz miała swój naturalny stoicki wyraz mędrca.</p><p>Drużyna Łowców, podobnie jak Kruberzy, odskoczyła jak najdalej. Wszyscy z nich obserwowali  ruchem opętanego człowieka, który stał przed nimi.</p><p>Nagle Jim się poruszył. Wszyscy obecni w pokoju zesztywnieli, gdy tylko drgnął, ich broń gotowa do uderzenia, podczas gdy on nonszalancko podszedł do prawego filaru mostu, gdzie jeden z żołnierzy miał zniszczyć most.</p><p>– Myślałem, że będziecie bardziej wdzięczni „Zabójcy Bulara”, ale zamiast tego zdecydowaliście się pochować go w Krainie Cieni.</p><p>Następnie ukląkł tak, jak przed królem.</p><p>Przez chwilę byli zdezorientowani, niemniej jednak ani na chwilę nie stracili koncentracji.</p><p>Głos Jima odbijał się echem, sprawiając, że brzmiał, jakby mówił duch; ktoś inny, ale nie chłopiec, którego znali.</p><p>– Gunmar… – warknął Toby.</p><p>– Teraz, gdy Łowca Trolli jest już moim psem, nie macie nikogo, kto by was bronił – powiedział mdląco słodkim głosem.</p><p>– I pozwolę sobie wykorzystać tę szansę.</p><p>W głębi wiru portalu rozległ się drugi głos. Wszyscy natychmiast go rozpoznali.</p><p>– Niech ten świat powita Pana Ciemności, Gunmara, Łamacza Czerepów!</p><p>Inny przemówił i, gdy to zrobił, jedna gałka oczna płonąca błękitnym ogniem, blisko niej, trzy pary równie przenikliwych żółtych oczu, pojawiły się w cieniu pod mostem. Powoli zbliżały się bliżej, odsłaniając sylwetki, do których należały. Serca wszystkich zamarły.</p><p><em>„Dlaczego? Dlaczego?! DLACZEGO?!”</em> Claire chciała krzyczeć, ale żadne słowo nie mogło przejść jej przez gardło, łzy zebrały się w jej oczach, ale nie mogły z nich uciec. Była głupia, tak bardzo głupia, że pozwoliła mu tam iść. <em>„Nie było sensu wymieniać jedno życia na drugie. Gdybym tylko mogła to zrozumieć wcześniej, to wszystko by się nie wydarzyło”.</em></p><p>Coś w niej pękło i zaczęła szlochać, łzy spływały jej teraz po twarzy, a ciche szeptane słowa wypływały z jej ust.</p><p>– Gdybym tylko mogła… To wszystko moja wina. Och, Jim, dlaczego posłuchałeś się tego głupiego pomysłu? – mruczała w kółko, przytłoczona poczuciem winy i czystą paniką.</p><p>Toby nie mógł pozwolić swojej przyjaciółce tak po prostu płakać, nawet w tej sytuacji, kiedy z jego oczu także wypłynęło kilka łez. Objął ją rękami i położył jej głowę na swojej piersi.</p><p>– To nie twoja wina, Claire. Coś wymyślimy. Musi być sposób, aby przywrócić Jima do normalności. Nie martw się... – Toby spojrzał w kierunku rogatego trolla, rzucając w niego spojrzeniem pełnym złości i zacieśniając uścisk wokół Claire. Będzie ją chronił bez względu na wszystko.</p><p>Gunmar uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Żałosny pokaz, który przed nim zaprezentowali, był na tyle zabawny, że nie mógł się doczekać, aż zobaczy świat ludzkich mięs. Jeśli ci dwaj mogą być tak śmieszni, to potrafi zrobić ich cała rasa? Cały ten terror był spowodowany utratą ich przyjaciela...  rzeczywiście bardzo smutne.</p><p>Czuł, jak Łowca Trolli wali w klatkę, w której umieściło go ostrze Decimaara. Większość jego dawnych ofiar była już nieprzytomna, ale oto Wielki Bohater dalej się nie poddawał.</p><p>
  <em>„Nie mogę złamać tego dziecka do takiego stopnia, gdzie byłbym w pełni usatysfakcjonowany, ale przynajmniej na razie to on jest moim orężem. Ta krótka chwila wystarczy, a potem nie będzie miał nawet najmniejszego powodu, by mi się przeciwstawić. Widzę potencjał, przez który ten Stary Głupiec go wybrał, ale to wciąż za mało”.</em>
</p><p>Czarny troll rozejrzał się po komnacie. </p><p>– Zabij go – powiedział, właściwie, do nikogo i również na nikogo nie wskazał.</p><p>– Tak, panie – odpowiedział ktoś w krypcie.</p><p>Szybko spojrzeli po sobie, na każdą twarz, ale nie mogli zlokalizować zdrajcy, ponieważ przerwał im jęk bólu. Głowy wystrzeliły w kierunku dźwięku, a oczy napotkały jedynie widok Wodza Targowiska, który powoli zamieniał się w kamień.</p><p>– U… sur… na – powiedział, zanim trucizna Pełzającego Słońca całkowicie go skamieniała.</p><p>Królowa Kruberów zaśmiała się cicho. Następnie przesunęła dłonią po zamku skarbca i ponownie zamknęła drzwi.</p><p>– Teraz, mój Rycerzu. Czas, abyś ruszył do walki.</p><p>Jim rzucił się na wprost, prosto na Draala, ze swoim mieczem w dłoni, gotowym do ataku w każdej chwili. Niebieski troll otrząsnął się i ryknął, rzucając się na Jima.</p><p>– Wybacz mi, Jim. Nie ma już dla ciebie nadziei.</p><p>Ale kiedy skoczył na człowieka – jeszcze zanim zdążył go złapać – poczuł ostre ukłucie w lewej stronie klatki piersiowej. Powoli narastało i Draal poczuł, jakby tysiące słońc paliło go od środka.</p><p>– Draal! – krzyknęli Claire i Toby.</p><p>Ale było już za późno.</p><p>Draal stopniowo tracił czucie w swoim ciele oraz zdolność do poruszania nim. Wiedział, że Miecz Cienia przeszył jego pierś i nie pozostało mu nic, co mógłby zrobić.</p><p>– Przepraszam –  szepnął, łza spłynęła mu z oka na jego ranę. Kiedy dotknęła miecza, Łowca Trolli drgnął lekko a uśmiech Gunmara zrzedł.</p><p>Miecz zniknął, pozostawiając widoczne cięcie w kamiennym ciele trolla.</p><p>– Draal! – Blinky zawył i osunął się na kolana. – Mistrzu Jim! Walcz z tym! Walcz z Gunmarem!</p><p>Oczywiście jego słowa były bezużyteczne. Jim podszedł do Gunmara a uzbrojona w pazury łapa trolla spadła mu na głowę. Mroczny Władca poklepał po głowie Łowcę Trolli. To było tak chore i udawane okazywanie uczuć. Toby poczuł nagłe mdłości z powodu tej sceny.</p><p>– Dobrze się spisałeś, Łowco Trolli.</p><p>***</p><p>Jim obudził się w miejscu przypominającym Krainę Cieni; a dokładniej salę tronową. Szybko rozejrzał się po okolicy, ale nikogo nie było widać. Cisza całkowicie ogarnęła to miejsce i zniknął nawet dźwięk tak charakterystyczny dla tej krainy.</p><p>– Co do…? – Głos Jima odbił się echem w upiorny sposób. Próbował poruszyć rękami, ale nie mógł, tak jakby był do czegoś przywiązany. Jednak nie spodziewał się, że to coś będzie tronem Gunmara.</p><p>– Niby jak…?</p><p>Miotał się w niewidzialnych wiązaniach, ale udało mu się tylko uderzyć głową w zimny kamień oparcia. Przynajmniej miał wolne nogi… Do pewnego stopnia.</p><p>Wszystkie jego mięśnie zdrętwiały, a żebra objął wręcz agonalny ból. Nic dziwnego, że złamał jedno, gdy został rzucony o ścianę. Nyarlagrothy to naprawdę paskudne stworzenia.</p><p>Nagle w uszach Jima rozległ się głośny, nieprzyjemny śmiech. Poczuł się, jakby wiercił mu  dziurę w głowie, chociaż otoczenie wydawało się nienaruszone.</p><p>– Gunmar! Czego chcesz! –  krzyknął w ciemność komnaty.</p><p>– Ciebie. Poddaj się, Łowco Trolli, a może oszczędzę twoich przyjaciół.</p><p>– Pokaż się! – Nie był pewien, czy troll tylko gra mu na nerwach, czy naprawdę planował zrobić coś niepewnego.</p><p>– Wszystko dla mojego drogiego Czarnego Rycerza – powiedział głęboki głos, a przed nim, pośród niebieskich płomieni, pojawił się Gunmar. Jim ponownie próbował zerwać więzy, ale usłyszał tylko suchy chichot.</p><p>– Nie możesz ich zerwać. – Gunmar przemówił, na co chłopak odpowiedział mu gniewnym spojrzeniem.</p><p>– Czego chcesz? –  syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.</p><p>– Wszystko, czego chcę, jest w tym mieczu. Już przegrałeś. Twoje ciało jest moje, a jednak twój umysł wciąż opiera się na próżno. Zaakceptuj rzeczywistość i uznaj swoje miejsce jako mojego psa, Łowco Trolli.</p><p>– Nigdy! Ach! – poczuł ostry ból głowy.</p><p>– Nie opieraj się za dużo. – Gunmar przeszedł na środek pokoju i wbił swe ostrze w ziemię. – Im dłużej będziesz walczyć, tym silniejszy stanie się ból. Spróbuj uciec, mój Rycerzu, odważ się. Albo pozwól, aby ból zniknął i zapadnij w sen…</p><p>Jim nie zauważył, kiedy czarny troll zniknął. Kolejna fala bólu go zalała, a jego powieki mimowolnie się zamknęły. Uszy zostały zaatakowane ostrym dźwiękiem jego własnego krzyku.</p><p>– Zaczekajcie na mnie Claire, Toby, Blinky, Draal. Wydostanę się stąd – wydyszał.</p><p>***</p><p>– Atakujcie mnie, ludzie. Odważcie się – syknął Gunmar na dwójkę na podłodze.</p><p>Blinky krzyknął z tyłu: – Nie słuchaj go, Tobiaszu!</p><p>Ale było już za późno. Chłopiec wstał i ruszył na Czarnego Pana, młot bojowy w jego dłoni.</p><p>Od razu, jak znalazł się blisko masywnego tułowia trolla, coś wylądowało między nimi. Czerwona smuga zasłoniła mu pole widzenia, gdy jego broń zderzyła się ze Zbroją Ciemności.</p><p>– Jim! Nie wciągaj go w to, brutalu!</p><p>Gunmar parsknął suchym śmiechem. Poczuł, jak drugi chłopak próbuje uwolnić się z więzów Ostrza Decimaara –  i powoli się z nich wydostaje. Trzeba to szybko zakończyć.</p><p>– Atakuj.</p><p>Miecz Jima pojawił się w jego rękawicy. Stał tam przez chwilę, po prostu patrząc na niego, a wtedy, kiedy Toby najmniej się tego spodziewał, zaatakował. Jego ruchy wcale nie były jego. Pierwszą rzeczą, która przychodziła mu na myśl, patrząc na niego, była szmaciana lalka poruszana nićmi przymocowanymi do jej ciała. Jedyną pozytywną myślą było to, że Jim nie robił tego dobrowolnie.</p><p>Miecz przeleciał zaledwie milimetry od czubka jego głowy. Toby poczuł, jak strach powoli paraliżuje jego ręce. Wziął głęboki oddech i wypuścił najgłośniejszy okrzyk bojowy w całym swoim życiu.</p><p>– AAAA! – Uniknął ataku Jima i minął go, prosto na trolla. To, czego się nie spodziewał, to nagły ciężar pchający go od tyłu i powodujący upadek na twarz. Jim opuścił swój sztylet z taką siłą, że kiedy wbił się w twardy kamień między szyją a ramieniem Toby'ego, ziemia zagrzechotała.</p><p>– Teraz go wykończ.</p><p>Toby przygotował się do uderzenia, które miało nadejść.</p><p>Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką poczuł, była krew sącząca się z jego gardła i ostry ból w karku.</p><p>Krew kapała ze sztyletu na ziemię, gdzie zbierała się w jedną wielką kałużę.</p><p>Claire poczuła falę mdłości zmieszaną z wściekłością i smutkiem. </p><p>– Toby!</p><p>Płakała, ale nie było już sensu. Utonęła we łzach cicho błagając diabła, by ją oszczędził.</p><p>Czuła na sobie wzrok Jima –  a raczej Gunmara –  jego cień zbliżał się coraz bliżej. Zamknęła oczy, klęcząc przed Jimem i płakała.</p><p>Następnie wyszeptała swe ostatnie słowa.</p><p>– Przepraszam, Jim. Zawsze będę cię kochać.</p><p>Miecz przebił jej klatkę piersiową i zniknął w ciągu kilku sekund, pozostawiając pół martwe ciało, które upadło na ziemię. Zakaszlała, plując krwią. Jej oczy stały się szkliste, twarz pobladła, a skóra straciła ciepło .</p><p>Niedługo potem, z ostatnim tchnieniem, uciekło jej życie.</p><p>Gunmar odwrócił się i podszedł do bramy wyjściowej z krypty, gdzie stał Blinky. Pchnął go. Czteroręki troll upadł, ale wciąż był sparaliżowany w miejscu. Tylko osłonił twarz, kiedy potężna sylwetka Mrocznego Władcy rzuciła na niego cień.</p><p>–  Na nic się nie przydasz, bibliotekarzu.</p><p>Tylko świszczący dźwięk wskazywał na to, co się naprawdę wydarzyło.</p><p>– Nie chciałem brudzić swojego miecza żałosną ludzką krwią, ale trolla można rozbić na popiół bez bałaganienia.</p><p>Potem odgłos rozpadających i rozbijających się kamieni doszedł uszu żywych w pokoju.</p><p>–  Tędy, panie – głos Usurny ociekający mdłym, słodkim jadem spowodował, że Gunmar odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią. – Ta droga prowadzi prosto do Kamiennego Serca.</p><p>Poszedł do bramy krypty, która się przed nim otworzyła.</p><p>– Chodź za mną, Czarny Rycerzu.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>